Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a node (e.g., a transmission station) and a wireless device (e.g., a mobile device). Some wireless devices communicate using orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink (DL) transmission and single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink (UL) transmission. Standards and protocols that use orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) for signal transmission include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi.
In 3GPP radio access network (RAN) LTE systems, the node can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs), which communicates with the wireless device, known as a user equipment (UE). The downlink (DL) transmission can be a communication from the node (e.g., eNodeB) to the wireless device (e.g., UE), and the uplink (UL) transmission can be a communication from the wireless device to the node.
In homogeneous networks, the node, also called a macro node, can provide basic wireless coverage to wireless devices in a cell. The cell can be the area in which the wireless devices are operable to communicate with the macro node. Heterogeneous networks (HetNets) can be used to handle the increased traffic loads on the macro nodes due to increased usage and functionality of wireless devices. HetNets can include a layer of planned high power macro nodes (or macro-eNBs) overlaid with layers of lower power nodes (small-eNBs, micro-eNBs, pico-eNBs, femto-eNBs, or home eNBs [HeNBs]) that can be deployed in a less well planned or even entirely uncoordinated manner within the coverage area (cell) of a macro node. The lower power nodes (LPNs) can generally be referred to as “low power nodes”, small nodes, or small cells.
The macro node can be used for basic coverage. The low power nodes can be used to fill coverage holes, to improve capacity in hot-zones or at the boundaries between the macro nodes' coverage areas, and improve indoor coverage where building structures impede signal transmission. Inter-cell interference coordination (ICIC) or enhanced ICIC (eICIC) may be used for resource coordination to reduce interference between the nodes, such as macro nodes and low power nodes in a HetNet.
A Coordinated MultiPoint (CoMP) system may also be used to reduce interference from neighboring nodes in both homogeneous networks and HetNets. In the CoMP system, the nodes, referred to as cooperating nodes, can also be grouped together with other nodes where the nodes from multiple cells can transmit signals to the wireless device and receive signals from the wireless device. The cooperating nodes can be nodes in the homogeneous network or macro nodes and/or lower power nodes (LPN) in the HetNet. CoMP operation can apply to downlink transmissions and uplink transmissions. Downlink CoMP operation can be divided into two categories: coordinated scheduling or coordinated beamforming (CS/CB or CS/CBF), and joint processing or joint transmission (JP/JT). With CS/CB, a given subframe can be transmitted from one cell to a given wireless device (e.g., UE), and the scheduling, including coordinated beamforming, is dynamically coordinated between the cells in order to control and/or reduce the interference between different transmissions. For joint processing, joint transmission can be performed by multiple cells to a wireless device (e.g., UE), in which multiple nodes transmit at the same time using the same time and frequency radio resources and/or dynamic cell selection. Uplink CoMP operation can be divided into two categories: joint reception (JR) and coordinated scheduling and beamforming (CS/CB). With JR, a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) transmitted by the wireless device (e.g., UE) can be received jointly at multiple points at a time frame. The set of the multiple points can constitute the CoMP reception point (RP) set, and can be included in part of UL CoMP cooperating set or in an entire UL CoMP cooperating set. JR can be used to improve the received signal quality. In CS/CB, user scheduling and precoding selection decisions can be made with coordination among points corresponding to the UL CoMP cooperating set. With CS/CB, PUSCH transmitted by the UE can be received at one point.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.